Conventional vehicles include a subframe which is attached to a mainframe of the vehicle. The subframe is configured to support body or other components of the vehicle with respect to the mainframe. Some of these conventional vehicles also include wheel suspension components which are also attached to the mainframe. Attachment of the subframe and the wheel suspension components to the mainframe can often involve complex, bulky, and expensive mounting features.